FIGHTING
by hapiObsessed
Summary: season 1 episode 8, just after Sam and Luke fought...a hot little scene unfolds as Sam takes his frustration out on Andy, pretty please read and review, let me know if im on the right track thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

"**FIGHTING"**

Running after Sam, Andy followed him to the men's locker room, finding him attacking someone's unsuspecting gym bag

"What is wrong with you?" she asked

"Nothing Mcnally just get out of here" he snapped at her

"Look I'm sorry ok…it was a mistake going to your place"

" Really? That's what your mistakes feel like" he said more of a statement than a question

"Sam what do you expect me to do, I-"

"I'm your training officer not your damn boyfriend" he yelled and suddenly he was standing in front of her, she would have reacted had he given her the second to

"Your right, excuse me" she said eventually, desperately needing to create some distance between them before she lost herself in his musky sandalwood scent, or the angry glare he sent her way, it never seemed to fail to bring a throbbing sensation to her most private areas. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked away.

Andy's feet lead her to an empty interrogation room, she sat on the table and propped her feet up on the chair. Her body was being weighed down with guilt for wanting Sam so badly, she could no longer control her body's response to him, rubbing her eyes she tried to forget the night of the black out, how intoxicating it was to be in his strong arms, or the feel of his manhood rubbing against her inner thigh, tempting her, daring her to take it and make it hers. She pulled out the elastic band holding her hair up, removed her jacket and holster, in the hopes that this would relieve some of the tension building in her body. She was startled by the door banging open and of course who should it be but the man currently terrorizing her thoughts

"Sam-"

"Don't talk" he said simply not even looking at her, he strode over grabbed the chair she had her feet on, yanked it out from under her and used it to secure the door shut. Andy felt her breathing quicken in shameful anticipation of what he would do next. Looking up into her eyes, still standing near the door he took his holster off and put it on the chair his jacket soon followed, then his hands began working on his belt

"What are you doing?" Andy asked a slight tremble in her voice

"finishing what you started Mcnally" he said and moved to stand in front of her, placing his hands flat on the table at each side of her hips, he stared down at her lips licking his own as if preparing to devour her alive, she could not move under his intense gaze the mixture of lust and traces of anger still lingering there, she felt as though she had been waiting years to feel his lips on hers again and it was pure torture to have them mere millimetres from her, giving up on her control she pressed her lips to his forcefully, her body came alive as if being thirsty for weeks and finally getting the sweet taste of water , Sam took over the kiss soon enough assaulting her lips, and exploring her mouth with his tongue, his hands grabbing at her thighs and pulling her to him at the same time spreading her legs wider around her, she moaned when she felt him pressing into her centre, he moved his hands up her thighs to her waist pulling her shirt out of her pants a bit too roughly accidentally ripping one of the buttons off, Andy didn't even care moving her hands down to help unbutton the rest, he opened up her pants all the while licking at her neck achingly slow from the base of her neck to her ear lobe and gently biting on the small piece of flesh, he moved back a bit to pull her pants off and push his own down releasing his swollen cock, within seconds they were pressed together again the head of his throbbing cock rubbing at her clit which was drenched in her arousal, the friction against her hard sensitive clit nearly made her scream she pulled at his shirt soon taking it off him and letting her hands roam free over his hot chest, and before she knew it her nipples were also on fire as he sucked and licked on them, she grabbed hold of his manhood and squeezed it, that's all the encouragement he needed, without taking a breath he pushed himself into her

"you think of this when you're in that fishing cabin with Callaghan" he grunted as he pounded into her, she moaned out loud but quickly bit into his shoulder remembering that they were still in the interrogation room, the thought of possibly being caught made the pressure in the pit of her stomach build up, his pace began to quicken he reached under her ass to pull himself deeper into her sweltering heat, pounding harder desperate for the pleasure he knew was close, she was sitting on the edge of the table now with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck as the only support, their bodies were so tightly pressed into each other they couldn't possibly get any closer than they already were. She began panting feeling the pressure seconds from snapping, he reached between them and pushed his thumb into her clit at the same time kissing her muffling both their moans, soon enough he began to feel her walls tightening around him milking him for all he was worth, he could no longer hold back the fluttering of her pussy on his cock as she rode out her orgasm was all too much with one hand he was squeezing at her thigh and with his other he pulled himself out just as he was about to cum, spilling his seed on her inner thigh breathing deeply into her neck "enjoy your trip" he said reaching down to pull his pants up, he turned to leave when she grabbed his arm

"I don't want to go anymore" she whispered, before he said anything back they heard the rumbling of voices just outside the door, she panicked jumping off the table and pulling her pants on as fast as she could and tucking her shirt back in, when she looked up Sam looked as good as new aside from the shaggy hair and the slightly creased shirt, he had a smirk on his face reaching over to tuck a some hair behind her ear, she smiled lightly.

Both giving each other a once over they agreed that they looked as put together as they could, Sam put the chair back in its original place, the room looked as if it had not been touched, but they would forever have a dirty reminder of what had started here.

Finally feeling that she was at a sense of either peace or serious satisfaction, mostly utter satisfaction, and then there's Luke….


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So by popular demand I've taken a shot at continuing this story, THANK YOU so so much to the people that reviewed this and enjoyed it, hope you like this

"**FIGHTING" **

Chapter2

"Andy, hey are you ok?" Luke said running into her in the corridor

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm fine" Andy said awkwardly, running her hand through her hair suddenly self-conscious about how she looked

"Ok, so you as excited as I am about this weekend?" he said taking both her hands in his, he lifted her right hand to his lips and kissed it, all she could do is force a smile and nod

"I have to run to the locker room I'll see you in a bit"

"You do look a bit flushed" he said, she blushed and shrugged then took her hands back and made her way to the locker room hoping to be alone, only to find Tracy in there getting dressed

"Hey" Tracy said, doing a double take "your hair"

"What about it?" Andy replied walking to her locker, opening it up and looking in the mirror at her appearance, hair down and with a few strands sticking out, her cheeks rosy and the glow reached all the way to her eyes

"Have a little sexy time with homicide Luke?" Tracy asked wagging her eyebrows ay Andy

"Uh yeah" Andy replied, putting her jacket in her locker and taking her shirt off and throwing it in there a bit too roughly

"You ok?

"Yes I'm fine ok, why is everyone asking me that" Andy said grabbing an elastic band and putting her hair up, Tracy stopped what she was doing, put her hands on her hips and looking at Andy expectantly

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Andy said becoming nervous

"Andy, you forget that I know you right?" Tracy said, "What's wrong, what did Luke do?"

"He didn't do anything, he's just, he's Luke, he wants to go to the cabin and I can't not I can't I don't know if I want to, Sam he's just, and I told him I wouldn't go, but I just don't know if I can, and…and I just don't know anymore" Andy rambled, not realising that the majority of her conversation was happening inside her head, she sat down on the bench

"Wait, what does Sam have to do with you going to the cabin?" Tracy sad confused and coming to sit next to Andy

"I…I…Sam and I we-" Andy began, just as Gail walked into the locker room

"We have work to do, what you two are still doing here we have to go" Gail said Andy jumped up and grabbed a fresh shirt to wear, she had wanted to take a shower before going out to work, so now she would be stuck with Sam's smell stuck to her…among the other things.

By the end of the day Andy finally got the chance to shower, spending an extra few minutes just standing under the water thinking of the events of the day, luckily she was partnered with Oliver and didn't have to spend the day ducking and diving his looks, she was however faced with him coming out of the squad car with Oliver

"Mcnally, take this to Sam for me" Oliver said handing her a pack of papers

"I-"

"Hurry, he should be leaving soon" Oliver said, leading a prisoner into the station, exasperated she made her way into the station

"Uh…officer Swarek" Andy said awkwardly walking up to him as usual with Noel and a group of other officers laughing at something he had said, he turned around looking as cool as ever, not a care in the world

"Mcnally?" he said smirking at her, that secret smirk that made her feel naked and exposed

"these are for you" she said giving him the papers

"Hear your going to the infamous cabin with Callaghan?, have fun eh" one of the Noel said raising her eyebrows at Andy

"Uh…thanks" Andy said

"Still going?" Sam asked, she hesitated

"Yeah, going home to pack a few things now" she said making sure not to meet his gaze, "see you" she walked away feeling his eyes on her until she disappeared around the corner.

Sam sat on the bar stool hearing Peck mumbling something next to him, he was preoccupied watching Andy and Callaghan talking across the bar, Callaghan leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek, she smiled locking eyes with him her smile disappeared and she quickly looked away biting her lip

"Would you come outside with me?" he heard Peck ask

"yeah, sure" he found himself saying, tearing his eyes from Andy and grinning at Peck as they got up and walked out the back door

"So it was my first B&E scary but exciting at the same time you know" she said to him laughing a bit

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean?" He said distractedly, seeing Andy and Callaghan walking out to his car, with the sudden rush of jealousy he made the rash decision of taking Gail's hand and pulling her into him gently and kissing her on the lips, in the background he heard someone choking…

AN: not 100% excited by this chapter but I hope you all like it, chapter 3 should be up soon … read and review please


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks so so much to everyone that has read and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it, hoping you'll all enjoy this chapter

"**FIGHTING" **

Chapter 3

The loud knocking on his door sent Sam running to the door

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he said opening the door and finding Andy standing there with a duffel bag, dressed casually in her usual jeans and a grey tank top, and her other hand she held her car keys a hoodie "what are you doing here?"

"I…I don't know, I was going with Luke and, and now I'm here" Andy said

"Go see Luke" Sam said, "Aren't you late anyway?"

"No, I'm not late, coz I'm not going" Andy said walking past him into the house, she threw her bag down onto the floor next to the couch "this is all your fault"

"How is any of this my fault Mcnally? You're the one who keeps showing up here" Sam said shutting the door and following her

"I keep coming here coz…coz of you!" she yelled, he raised his eyebrows at her, that's when she noticed that he was standing there shirtless in a pair of blue sweat pants, the room was lit only by a lamp sitting in the far end of the room, his forgotten shirt was strewn across the couch along with a purple frilly shirt and a black bra, on the table there was half a bottle of whiskey and two glasses along with a plate with a half-eaten sandwich "am I interrupting something here? I mean what were you doing?"

"Mcnally its 1am, I was sleeping" he said

"Is Gail here?" she asked

"Why does that matter?"

"So she is here?...are you serious Sam? Gail!?"

"Would you shut up, you'll wake her" he said, her jaw dropped "look Mcnally you made your decision, and I made mine" she was speechless for a few seconds "again, I'm not your boyfriend" she took a deep breath picking up her bag and walking to the door

"Sorry I came here" She said before walking out and leaving.

"Hey, why are you up?" he heard Gail say behind him walking out from his bedroom in one of his T-shirts and his boxers

"Uh…couldn't sleep" he said smiling and turning to face her. She smiled back sweeping her hand out of her face

"Do you want some company?" she asked

"Nah you go back to sleep" Sam said, he rubbed his eyes then made his way to the bathroom, standing there for a few minutes thinking of what had just happened, Mcnally always knew how to drive him mad in both good and bad ways, luckily he had the next two days to get over it. Hoping that Peck had gone back to sleep he left the bathroom, finding the living room empty he dropped down on the couch staring at nothing in particular.

A few hours earlier:

"What do you mean you can't come?"

"I just…Luke I just can't" Andy said nervously

"What's wrong?" Luke said with a confused look on his face, looking down at Andy as she tried to look him in the eye but could not seem to hold it there, "is this because if the night of the black out?" her eyes shot up to him

"What do you mean?" she said, panic rising in her

"I knew it was a mistake to stay and work the case, it's just that the Martinelli case has been running circles around me"

"No, it's not that, really" Andy said preparing herself to spill the beans about what really happened when he took her hand

"Ok well I guess I did throw it on you, we could do it another weekend" he said smiling at her; she just nodded "you want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be good" Andy said, thinking that finally they would be able to talk and rid herself of her guilt.

"And Gail was there!" Andy shouted, pacing up and down in front of Tracy, who was seated on her couch trying not to fall asleep

"So …this is you being jealous?" Tracy asked

"What?! No, I…I'm not jealous" she said already knowing that she was lying, Tracy just patiently waited for her to admit it out loud "ok fine, I'm jealous ok"

"What the hell happened between you two anyway?"

"We slept together today in an interrogation room, so I'm a cheating whore, and I haven't told Luke and I really want to tell him tomorrow because we are having lunch and I just can't hold it in" Andy said sitting down on the cough opposite Tracy and grabbing her glass of wine, downing it then downing Tracy's glass too

"In an interrogation room?" Tracy asked

"Tracy!...that's what you took from what I just told you?" Andy said

"Well, I'm not really surprised, you and Sam have been skirting around each other and eye screwing the hell out of each other for the past few months" Tracy said pouring more wine into the glasses "and I would agree with the cheating whole part"

"Uh…I don't know what to do" Andy said putting her face in her hands

"Well do you want to stay with Luke?"

"It's not like Sam cares, he slept with Gail" Andy said "and I really care about Luke, but after what happened with Sam…I just don't know"

AN: stay tuned for the next chapter, please let me know what you think, thanks for reading…..lots of love ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN **Thanks for the reviews everyone, and the favourites and the followers, hope you feel I'm doing this story justice, it won't be a long one, wrapping up already, enjoy the new chapter)

"**FIGHTING"**

Chapter 4

Monday morning rolled around quicker than anyone would have wanted, looking into the briefing room you would see numerous officers chatting away with each other, if you looked closely you would see Andy sitting next to Dove who was talking animatedly to Chris as per usual, completely opposite to her who was sitting tensed, feeling as though everyone in the room either knew the truth or was staring her down trying to force her to come clean.

In the corner to the right was Luke…Saturday did not go as planned at all:

"What…what are you saying?" Andy said confused by what Luke had just said to her

"I think we should break up" he said

"Why?" she said, wondering why she was even asking, 'and wasn't this what I wanted to do anyway?' she asked herself

"I don't know how to make our relationship work with our jobs" Luke said, he seemed a bit unsettled but otherwise fine "I care so much about you Andy, but, your just getting started with this and I've been on the job for a long time, and I want to give you your chance to enjoy it"

"I understand…" Andy said "I'm just shocked that, that's what you wanted to talk about today" he took her hand from across the table, a gentle smile on his face

"I didn't want to end us on a bad note" Luke said, "and who knows, we might get together after your rookie time" Andy grinned

"You're so great Luke" Andy said "I don't deserve you"

And now Monday morning, everything continued as if nothing had changed, he even smiled at her, 'why ruin the peace he has now with the devastating news of what she had done', she felt the need to tell him ebb away each day.

And then there was Sam, she was angry at him, more than angry at him…maybe a bit jealous too, but how could he sleep with Gail just like that, as if she meant nothing to him, as if all he had wanted was to nail her and move on. She may be his trainee but so was Gail, she knew him better than this, she knew he wasn't really like this…she also knew that she was partly to blame, but now Luke wasn't an issue, I mean she knew that they weren't going to run off into the sunset together but they deserved some fraction of a chance together, their chemistry wasn't made up, it had been there since the beginning

"Mcnally, hey!" she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sam calling to her, she noticed that the meeting had ended "I need to talk to you"

"Talk about what Sam?" Andy replied getting up, intending to go find out who she was partnered with for the day

"About Friday night, it's not what you think"

"What do you mean, what is it then? Gail just happened to be half naked in your house for no apparent reason, after you made out in the parking lot at the penny?" Andy asked, turning to face him, anger beginning to bubble inside of her

"Ok yes I kissed her, which was a mistake but-"

"Sam…were you that angry with me? That you had to go to Gail"

"That's the thing I didn't-" he began saying before they were interrupted by an officer

"Hey rookie, let's go!" the officer said, slamming his hand on the doorframe for emphasis

"Coming" Andy said, giving Sam one annoyed look before walking out to start her day.

Finally changed out of her uniform Andy sat down on the bench behind her facing her locker, it had been a long day, filled with regretful run-ins with Gail of course, 'why wouldn't there be'

"That stupid bitch, that dumb stupid bitch! Some of these witnesses drive me crazy" Gail shouted bounding into the locker room raging with anger, unable to help herself Andy rolled her eyes at her, immense irritation obvious on her face, Gail frowned "And what is your problem, you've been on me all day"

"It's…just nothing Gail, nothing" Andy said

"What did I do to you; steal your boyfriend or something?" Gail said taking her jacket off and throwing it in her locker "this is the last thing I need so just spit it out"

"Fine then, did you sleep with Sam?" the words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them

"WHAT? No, why would you even think that?" a shocked look on ails face

"I…I was there, on Friday" Andy said "at Sam's house"

"So? Wait weren't you supposed to go to a holiday inn or something with your boyfriend, why was you even there?" Gail asked

"We're not together anymore, and that's beside the point-"

"No, the point is, I don't owe you an explanation Andy" Gail said "I know you and Swarek have feelings for each other, and to ease your mind, No we didn't sleep together" wanting to ask further questions Andy couldn't bring herself to do it, Gail was right she didn't owe her an explanation, and she didn't have the right to question her, Sam wasn't hers, and he could do as he pleases. She just didn't know what to be feeling…


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_ sorry this took so long I've been busy working, hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks a million for all the reviews and more, enjoy

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 5

It had been a week since she had found out that Gail and Sam hadn't slept together and to say the least Andy was still at a loss for words, she knew that she owed Sam some sort of apology for overreacting and he seemed to want to talk to her, and today didn't seem any different

"Sam hey" she said walking after him at the end of shift as everyone was on their way home or wherever else

"Yeah?" he said turning around to face her

"I…wanted to talk to you" she said gesturing for them to go outside "I just wanted to apologise" he raised his eyebrows "I know I jumped to conclusions, although I still don't see why her underwear was on the ground, but…I care about you Sam" she said entirely too fast, she saw him grin

"She had too much to drink threw up on both of us so I gave her my shirt to wear and, knowing Gail she took it off right there in the living room, and we actually spent the night talking about you" he said putting his bag in the back of his truck

"Oh" was all she managed to say, the heat raised in her cheeks, she looked down not being able to look at him "I'm sorry"

"It's alright Mcnally" he said reaching out for her hand and giving it a squeeze, wanting to just grab her and kiss her but knowing he couldn't do it standing right there in the open "you want to go get a drink at the penny?"

"That would be nice" she said

"So you like me huh?" Sam said, as him and Andy ordered another drink sitting at the bar

"Think I do" she said smiling at him, she downed the shot of tequila "but you are still my training officer, which makes it that much harder to not want you" he didn't say anything, instead he just downed his own drink all the while keeping eye contact with her, the kind of stare that made her feel like her insides were melting

"Only you're training officer for a few more months"

"What are you suggesting?" she asked unable to hide the slight excitement in her voice, he shrugged

"Want another?" he asked, reluctantly breaking eye contact with her

"No, I think I've had enough"

"You want a ride home?" he asked, she stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. He paid the bill before they both got up and went out the back door towards his truck, walking through the now almost empty parking lot with only 3 other cars there. They walked towards his truck enjoying the silence between them, and the slight chill of the night, he opened the door for her and then jumped in, starting up the car and driving off. He pulled up in front of Andy's apartment

"So what are we going to do?" Andy asked, she got out of the car and he followed, they stood beside the truck

"I think, we shouldn't overthink this" he said

"Sam we can't just-" she started saying but was interrupted by Sam leaning over and kissed her, he slid his hand into her coat and around her waist gently pulling her to him it didn't last that long, just a passion filled kiss with traces of lust

"We can do whatever we want Mcnally" he said breaking the kiss, arm still around her waist

"There are rules Sam"

"I've told you before, I don't have any rules" he said, she groaned in agreement, with that he leaned in once more capturing her lips, she slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders pulling herself up closer to him, now with both his arms around her, their tongues joined in a sensual dance, caressing the other with building force, his hands made their way under her shirt, she sucked in air when she felt his cool hands on her heated skin

"You want to come inside?" She asked breathless

"Among other things" he said

"What?" she said confused

"Nothing, come on" he said, locking the truck and walking with Andy into the apartment, as soon as she closed the door she dropped her coat and attacked him, smashing her lips on his, he stumbled backwards a bit, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his hips, he grabbed her thighs and slowly walked to the couch and dropping down onto it careful not to drop all his weight on her, he growled when she lifted his top over his head and leaned up against him lifting her own tank top off, the push against him tipped them off the couch tumbling on the floor chuckling into each other's mouth, Andy was now on top of him straddling him, she sat up looking down at him, his eyes had turned dark with desire as his hands caressed up and down her jean covered thighs, she lifted herself up above him and undid her jean button and zip, slowly pushing them down her thighs all the while keeping her eyes locked on Sam's she pushed them behind her, she was now standing in nothing but her black bra with matching boy shorts, meanwhile Sam unbuckled his jeans pushing them down "come here" he said quietly, she sat back down on him, he was now sitting up and she in his lap, he kissed her rubbing his hands up her back and unclasping her bra and throwing it off to his left, she was grinding into him up, and down, he gripped her ass gently squeezing sliding the tips of his fingers under the sides of her underwear pulling her to grind harder against him, his growing hard on pushing into her hot dampening panty covered pussy she moaned when his kisses travelled down her neck, his hands moved up to her breasts pushing them together then running his tongue across her nipples, latching his mouth onto one of them gently nibbling on it while pinching on the other, he repeated the action reversed, her breathing was laboured by now, she pushed him down and began kissing his neck, biting into his shoulder, he groaned his hands running up and down her sides as she moved further down his body flicking her tongue over his nipples on her way, soon enough she had his hard cock in her hand, she had a firm grip on him stroking him at a painstakingly slow pace, he was breathing fast and moaned out when she took him into her mouth sucking hard and moving up and down on him

"Ah Mcnally, stop" he groaned out loud pulling her up to him and flipping them over so he was now on top of her pulling her knees up spreading her open for him, his right hand slid down her inner thigh dragging his fingers over her lips soaked, he circled his index fingers around her clit, she was moaning increasingly insistent as he pushed first one then two fingers into her and slowly pumping them in and out of her, edging her closer and closer to her orgasm

"Uh…Sam please, I need you" she sighed, not needing any further encouragement he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her easily slipping in, he had only gotten through a few thrusts when he felt her walls clamping down on him in an intense orgasm accompanied by her pants of pleasure, he began to move faster, soon he was pounding into her; racing after his orgasm tumbling along one more of hers before he lost it himself in her moans, letting out groans of his own at the sheer intensity of it, catching his breath he rolled off of her lying beside her.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yes, yes I'm great" she said a smile plastered on her face "Is it always like this with you?"

"You'll just have to see about that"


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: been having some writers block sorry it has taken this long, hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review, thanks)

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 6

Watching her walk out of the room with nothing but his t-shirt which reached just below her bottom and exposed her naked form to him with every slight movement she made, Sam couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto his face, he had wanted this for the longest time and now he was…satiated, yeah, that was the feeling he had floating around his head, he was completely satisfied body and mind, well except for one problem, a problem they couldn't hide from forever and not really even past the current weekend, being her training officer had turned out to be the worst yet the best thing to happen to them, working with her he had seen just how strong willed, intelligent and brave she was, seeing her in action never failed to boil his blood and send it bolting to his groin, but being her training officer also meant that now that he finally got her and was feeling…what was that word again, oh yes satiated, that was the one thing keeping them apart.

Coming back into the room with a mug of coffee in hand, Andy walked over to the side of the bed that Sam was on taking a sip from the steaming cup

"You want some?"

"The coffee, or you?" he said in reply, she smiled

"Both" she said handing him the cup, he took a sip then set it aside on the bedside table, she leaned over to give him a sweet kiss on the lips before climbing over him and making herself comfortable at his side, drawing random shapes over his chest. Both seemed to be in their own worlds, lost in the overwhelming thoughts and worries of what would happen once the weekend was over

"Sam, what are we doing?"

"Lying in bed" he said sarcastically

"Sam"

"Yeah I know, we're breaking the 'rules', but can something this good-" he began saying, rolling over to be on top of her "can it really be that bad?" he kissed at the base of her neck gently nibbling along her collar bone

"You make a good point-" she began saying but was stooped when a gasp escaped her after he bit into her shoulder "but we do have work on Monday" she eventually finished

"Yeah, but today is Saturday so…shut up and let me have my way with you" he said taking her hands and pinning them above her head.

"So, I won't be your training officer for too long, just a few more months" Sam said, they were both in Andy's kitchen, he at the stove and she sitting on a stool at the island

"True" she said distractedly staring at him

"What?" he asked

"You're cooking, in my kitchen" she said

"It's not a 5 star meal Mcnally" he said, giving the eggs he had in the pan a turn before emptying them into a plate, that had toast and a couple of sliced tomatoes already on it "It's breakfast in the afternoon" he said grinning up at her, showing off the infamous dimples making her bite her lip

"I know, but I always just thought you were too cool for that"

"Too cool to cook, everyone's gotta eat" he said, coming around the table to sit next to her putting the plate between them, she took the fork out from his hand and taking a bite of the scrambled eggs

"Hmmm, not bad at all, I should have you over more often" she said taking another bite, "So you think we should just lay low for the next few months?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't think I could stay away from you even if I wanted to" he said, stealing his fork back, not making eye contact with her, obviously shy about stating his feelings, she smiled reaching her hand over and resting it on his

"Don't think I could either"


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: hey all, my next chapter may take a few weeks because I will be going away, but stay tuned, it should be up soon, enjoy this one please continue to review, thanks)

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 7

"Mcnally just get in the car" Sam said in his car talking to Andy who was on the side walk

"No, you can't drive me to work, it would look weird" she said

"No it will look like I gave you a ride to work, and no one is going to be watching us anyway" he said. They had been having this conversation for the past five minutes "we're going to be late" she took a breath looking defeated, opening the door and getting in, he leaned in to her and gave her a kiss, short but sweet

"What was that for?" she said smiling at him

"Can't kiss you once we get there" he said grinning at her and fixing himself in the seat, and strapping on his seat belt, starting the car and driving off.

Just as Sam had said there wasn't anyone to see them leave his truck together, they went their own ways for the rest of the day agreeing to leave separately.

"Hey Sammy, gotta run something by you brother" Oliver said running to catch up to Sam in the parking lot at the station "So I know how you've been wanting in on a new task force"

"Yeah and?" Sam said, eyebrows raised

"Well I overheard Boyko talking about setting one up, something about a drug bust, not my thing, I recommended you for it, looks like they are going for you man" Oliver said, Sam had no reply, ever since Andy bust him he'd been wanting in on a new bust, but obviously things had changed, over the course of about a week "So…what do you think?" Oliver said seeing that Sam wasn't planning on saying anything

"Uh…thanks, I just need to give it some thought, things have changed"

"You don't want to go anymore? Why?" Oliver asked

"No uh, no reason" Sam said, scratching the back of his head, a sign Oliver always knew meant he was either hiding something or nervous

"Ok, what is it?"

"What do you mean?" Sam said

"Ok, your hiding something, tell me when you're ready" Oliver said, raising both his hands in surrender "Just don't let it get in the way of what you wanted buddy" after that he walked off to his own car.

Walking into the Black Penny, Andy looked around and saw Sam walking out the back door, she followed

"Hey" she said walking up to him just sitting on the back of his truck, she stood in front of him and laid her hands on his thighs looking up into his face, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I got a spot in guns and gangs" he spat out, not knowing how to make it more subtle, he looked at her face hoping to catch a reaction, which was her slightly widened eyes

"Oh" was all she was able to get out, stepping back, her hands sliding down his thighs, he caught them just before they were completely off

"I'm not sure what to do"

"Well you were pretty pissed when I busted you from the last one; I guess this is your chance" Andy said, unable to look at him

"I want to be with you…but-"

"You want the job too" Andy finished, "I guess it's your choice Sam, I mean we do have to pretend to be apart for the next few months"

"But this deal could last longer than just a few months" Sam said, they were both quiet for a few minutes looking down at their joined hands, conflicted "Well I don't have to decide just yet, I have a couple of days" he brought her right and up to his lips, pressing a kiss to it, "Come on, let's go get something to eat"

"Then your place?" she asked taking a step back to let him get off the truck, he nodded, he went around to the driver's side to get in, on her way to the passenger's side, she couldn't help the heavy feeling in her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: hey everyone, finally back from a long holiday, did me good got a cool new idea about where to take this story, hope you enjoy)

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 8

"So, the story is; I just got in from New York looking to buy some guns, but I don't know who the seller is?" Sam asked

"Yeah, we got word in that a guy named 'Grill' is a big supplier, our guy Billson is his cousin or his confidant, and he gets the buyers I, he hangs around random bars, and we want to put you in there and you'll do your thing" Boyd said "it's right up your alley don't understand why you're having such a hard time deciding"

"Just got a lot to consider" Sam said fiddling with the cup of coffee

"Swarek, I need an answer" Boyd said from the office to Sam as he walked out

"Yeah, I'll give you one"

"By the end of the day" Boyd finished closing his door, leaving Sam standing just on the other side of the door, staring at the ground

"Hey Sammy, heard about the task force" Luke said waling up to Sam and slapping his shoulder snapping him out of his daze "though you'd be on top of that, what's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you buddy" Sam said forcing a smile and turning to face him, he couldn't help the bit of hostility against him for having been with who is now his girlfriend…his girlfriend, Luke just chuckled

"Well, you should go for it" he said giving him another slap on the shoulder then carrying on to wherever he was going.

"Mcnally, since you work so well with your partner Swarek" Boyd said sarcastically standing in the corner of the office arms folded

"Ok" Andy said from her chair across from Frank, who looked satisfied with himself

"You seem to enjoy doing the undercover ops so, we may have a spot for you in guns and gangs" Frank began "I mean you're still a rookie so it wouldn't be the full run, in and out detail to see if that is your best field of work, that's if you're interested?"

"Yes" she said almost jumping out of her seat "I'd love that"

"Great" Boyd said, finally moving from the corner to come sit next to Andy, "we'll set you up with a back story, you'll be working with Swarek for the first three weeks of his undercover detail" he began saying, after hearing that she would be working with Sam she felt her mind drift off smothered by the unbelievable luck she had, being able to be with him as well as do what she loves

"We are also thinking of putting Peck in there too, get you all exposed to undercover work, sooner or later you'll be in for the full job" Andy heard Frank finish off saying

"Wait what? Gail is coming"

"Not set in stone" Boyd said, "Well this was fun but, I have better things to be doing" he got up and left the room

"Congratulations Mcnally, but one more thing" Frank said just as she was about to leave "look I don't know what exactly happened with you and Sam judging by his behavior during the retraining exercise but I expect you to keep it professional at all times"

"Yes sir" Andy said looking down at a paper weight on the desk unable to keep eye contact with Franks as he spoke

"You're chipper" Sam said seeing Andy walking towards the women's locker room at the end of the day

"Yes well I am, with good reason, I want to tell you later on, you want to go get a drink?" she said

"Uh sure, just need to sort out a few things now with Frank" he said, Andy nodded and he went on with his journey to Frank's office

"Swarek, come in sit down" Frank said after seeing Sam at the door "you have an answer for me about the task force?"

"Yeah" Sam started "Don't think I can join in this one Frank, a lot of facts to consider"

"Are you sure Sam?" Frank said leaning forward in his chair "I mean it could be months for another opportunity"

"Uh, yeah" Sam said after taking a breath "I'm sure"


	9. Chapter 9

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 9

"You ready to go?" Andy said standing by Sam's car seeing him walking out towards her

"Yeah, you want to just go to my place?" he asked as they got into the truck

"Thought we were getting drink"

"I have drinks at home" he said with a suggesting look on his face, one which made her face, among other places, heat up

"Ok" she said.

Pushing her into the door of his bedroom as their lips mashed together and his hands worked on taking her clothes off, soon they were both naked, each pawing at each other as if they hadn't been with each other for months, grabbing her ass giving it a squeeze then hoisting her up and even harder against the door causing a loud moan to erupt out of her at all the sensations she felt, from the feel of his hard cock pressed on her sensitive clit grinding against it causing her juices to overflow running down his member, to his tongue lapping at her nipples

"Ah Sam!" she moaned out, pulling at the hair on the back of his head, making him look up at her then covering his lips with her own pushing her tongue into his mouth and ravishing it, almost losing his footing he took her and walked over to the bed dropping down onto it then positioning himself at her entrance and slowly pushing into her wet hot core, he bit into her shoulder gently feeling her pussy contracting around him she groaned throwing her head back, pulling himself together he began to move in and out of her, dragging himself all the way out to the tip then slamming his way back, Andy dug into his back holding onto him as he filled her up, never getting enough of the feeling her hips moved up to meet him half way with each thrust, both feeling the tension deep in their abdomen's begin to surface Andy pushed him over to straddle him and began to ride him for all he was worth moving her hips back and forth in a tantalizing fashion which made Sam grab onto her thighs pushing up harder into her, a few thrusts later they were both spent, happy in their post coital bubble, Andy laying down on his chest still straddling him feeling him soften in her feeling his breath against her forehead, she got up off him moving to lay beside him

"That will never get old" he said once he caught his breath a few minutes later he looked at her after getting no reply, he saw she had fallen asleep chuckling he reached down to the foot of the bed to grab the sheet and cover them both, and drifting off to sleep

"So I wanted to tell you last night, by some stroke of luck Boyd and Frank want me to be a part of some rookie exposure thing into guns and gangs" Andy said to Sam standing in the kitchen pouring some juice into a cup

"What?" Sam said in shock "when?" just then Andy's phone rang

"Give me a minute" she said answering the phone and turning away from him to take the juice back to the fridge. Sam was not paying attention to what she was saying still in shock from hearing the news he just had, what the hell should he do now…couldn't he just catch a break for once. Since he had turned down the offer they probably gave it to the next best option and they were probably already briefing him on the op, "so you have any idea where they'll locate us? I've been thinking of an undercover story for myself and nothing suites me you know…" Andy continued oblivious to Sam's trouble "I want to be someone interesting not like… I don't know, working in insurance" she laughed, finally looking up at him she noticed it, "what?"

"You said yes" Sam said after taking a deep breath

"I did…is that a problem?" she asked with confusion all over her face

"Uh yes and no" he said, scratching the back of his head "yes coz I said no and no coz you said yes"

"You said no?" Andy asked in shock

"Yeah, we discussed this"

"I know, but I just thought you were thinking about it first" Andy said

"I was, and Frank wanted an answer so…I chose you" Sam said, with slight apprehension in his voice "I chose you"

[AN: sorry I've been taking so long with the chapters everyone, I'll try speed it up, expect more by this weekend, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love reading all your reviews and I try to accommodate everyone's requests for where the story should go, thanks so much keep reviewing( ,)]


	10. Chapter 10

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 10

"Sir, I thought you said I would be working with officer Swarek?" Andy asked Frank, trying to make it seem like a perfectly reasonable question to ask

"You were, but uh… things change Mcnally, we have to find a replacement" Frank said

"So uh…how long will it be"

"Well you're a rookie so you'll be back in about six months, your superior…who ever that will be will stay for the duration of the undercover OP" he finished

"And there's no way of getting Swarek back in?"

"Why are you so intent on having Swarek there?" Frank said turning to her with a knowing look on his face

"I…I was just thinking that you know-" Andy started saying looking everywhere but in Franks suspicious eyes "we just work well together and it would just be easier going into this with someone that I've already got a relationship with"

"You make a good point" he said "but he's turned it down, it will all work out Mcnally don't worry about it"

"Ok" Andy said noting the finality in Frank's voice, she left the office seeing Sam standing at a desk talking to Oliver "Uh officer Swarek can I have a word with you?" she said

"Very formal Mcnally" Oliver said frowning at Andy, Sam just chuckled and began walking in the opposite direction with Andy

"So I spoke to Frank, he's bringing someone else in Sam I don't know what to do, I mean for a cop I'm a pretty bad lair" Andy said

"Just calm down, I'll talk to him" Sam said and smirked at her "now tonight when everything is worked out-" he began saying as they got to an interrogation room, holding the door open for her she walked in

"You're in a very good mood for the situation we're in" Andy said as he closed the door behind them and leaned against it giving her a once over

"Like I was saying, tonight, in light of my good mood Mcnally, you're going to have the night of our life" he said walking towards her, instantly the heat rushed to her cheeks

"What is with you and these interrogation rooms? And im in full uniform too" she said shaking her head at him even as he pulled her to him against the door holding onto her belt as he dipped his head into her neck and began biting at the spots that set her whole body on fire and instantly stealing her breath "Sam we can't…not here" he grunted and carried on nibbling and kissing at her neck, when her knees went weak (which didn't even take much) he wrapped his arms around her grabbing her ass and hoisting her up on her toes against him, she brought her arms up around his neck to help support herself as well as to bring his face closer to hers and crush his lips onto hers, forgetting her own words of just a second ago.

"Your hair is a bit of a mess you probably want to get that under control" Tracy said passing by Andy as she walked into the locker room tucking her shirt back into her pants, Tracy gave her a suggestive look and stood at the doorway "you know you're going to have to tell me about who it is that you've been seeing sooner or later, might as well do it sooner"

"What? I'm not seeing anyone, why would you think I'm seeing anyone?" Andy said quickly opening the locker and accidently banging it too hard against the other and causing the photo in the inside to fall out

"Because of that reaction" Tracy said hlding back her laugh as Andy bent down to pick up her photos "and it could also be those two hickey's on your neck" Gail said walking into the room as well "You should tell him not to put them in such obvious areas" she finished walking past to the bathroom

"You know who it is don't you?" Tracy yelled after Gail "She knows? How come she knows and I don't?"

"She doesn't know" Andy said

"So there is someone?" Tracy said, exasperated Andy took a hairbrush out of her locker

"Yes, ok yes "Andy said "we're together but we shouldn't be, and I'm tired of keeping this a secret and I'm happy, and I am having the best sex ever, I mean I just had some now and I can't get enough I mean Sam he-"

"Wait its Swarek?" Tracy said in shock "you guys always had something but, it actually happened Andy you can't you know that's against the rules right you could both get fired"

"I know Tracy, that's why it's a secret, just until we get cut loose and then it's ok" Andy said

"I hope so, just be careful" Tracy said shrugging her shoulders and walking out of the locker room, leaving Andy to wonder how Sam planned on sorting this out.

(AN: stay tuned for the next chapter, hope you guy are ill loving it, thanks for the reviews keep em coming)


	11. Chapter 11

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 11

"So I think I want to do this again" Sam finished off "Come on bud, you know how I work and I already know the ropes so just let me back in" Boyd looked at Sam with a skeptical look on his face

"Ok, but what's got you all messed up" Boyd said crossing his arms and looking at Sam "you already knowing everything is just all the more reason for us to put in someone new"

"Ok so you have the time to recruit someone new?" Sam asked

"Well no" Boyd said, uncrossing is arms and leaning against the desk behind him

"So you letting me back in?" Sam asked

Downing his shot Sam couldn't stop himself from staring at Andy as she took her shot and scrunched her face as the liquid made its way down her throat, he couldn't ever keep himself from touching her in some way, working with her was always the worst because all he ever wanted to do was grab her an bend her over the closest chair or table. He was happy, that's all he could say, he was just happy… not that he would say it aloud even though people can see it and he was convinced of that they could see it too

"You want another one?" Andy asked, snapping him out of his thoughts

"Uh yeah, just a beer though" he said sitting up straighter in the stool, she smiled at him and got up to go to the bar, just a second later Jerry sat down across from him just where Andy had been "hey"

"Hey" Jerry said nodding at Sam

"What?" Sam asked when Jerry didn't say anything

"Well I was just coming to remind you about the rules, TO's and rookies cant…you know"

"Yeah I know"

"So you and Mcnally?" Jerry said "what's going on there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam said taking the last sip left in his bottle

"Come on Sammy, you guys have been together a whole lot, can't help but think that maybe there is something there, and you've been…chipper to say the least" Jerry said

"I'm her TO, I'm placed with her all the time" Sam said smiling at Jerry "We're just having a drink" he finished just as Andy came back with their drinks

"Hey Jerry, you want a drink?" she said

"I'll have one" Tracy said coming from behind Andy and taking the second beer in her hand

"Hey that was mine" Sam said to Tracy, she in turn just shrugged and pulled out a stool to sit next to Jerry, Andy went over and sat next to Sam handing him the other beer she had. From under the table you would see Sam, reaching his hand over onto Andy's thigh to wrap around her knee, se shifted ever so slightly towards him reaching down to loop her fingers through his.

"What did he say?" Andy asked, she was in the middle of taking coat off when Sam told her about his meeting with Boyd earlier that day, he kicked his shoes off next to the couch and sat down.

"I'm back in" he said, just as Andy came around the couch

"Are you serious, oh my-" she began but crushed her mouth over his and straddling him, "That's great" she said finally pulling away from him "We're going to be together, well that's if we can keep us a secret until then, and you can stop attacking me at work"

"Your turning me into a sap Mcnally" Sam said bringing his hands up to undo the buttons of her shirt and pull her closer to him with it pressing her bra clad chest into his.

(AN: hope you enjoyed this one, tried to involve some other characters hope you think it worked out keep an eye out for the next chapter, love all your reviews keep em coming)…personal shout out to linda p been supporting me since my first chapter love ya, everyone else too thanks


	12. Chapter 12

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 12

"Andy…Andy, you need to stop" Sam said in short breaths, as Andy sucked the head of his throbbing cock into her hot wet mouth, closing his eyes he sank his fingers into her hair gently tugging her up, finally letting go of the suction she had on him she made her way up his body slick with sweat, and a grin on her face, bringing his hand to the back of her head he pulled her into a kiss tasting himself on her tongue, she moaned into his mouth when he flipped them over and swiftly entered her bringing her knees further up his waist spreading her out to him, he leaned back onto his knees looking down at her, hair spread in a mess across the sheet, cheeks and chest flushed he began pumping into her increasing the pace when the sense of urgency hit them both, they were getting desperate for orgasm, clawing at each other, he pulled her up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck clinging onto him as she rode out her orgasm, the last fluttering of her spent pussy was the last he could take, he bit down into her shoulder and grunted out her name.

Both breathing hard and still holding onto each other, she felt her body sink into a deep relaxation in his arms with his breath on her shoulder, arms tightly around her waist, and his softening cock still in her covered in their juices, he lay her back down on the bed, easing himself out of her and then flopping himself next to her

"Can you die, from having too much sex?" Andy gasped out a few seconds later

"Good way to go don't you think?" Sam chuckled; she rolled onto her side throwing a hand over his chest, he wrapped his arm over her hip, and soon enough they were both fast asleep.

"So you two are dating" Boyd started; his explanation of the undercover OP "Sam you're the buyer part of a gang or whatever in New York, that's where you met our guy Billson he brought you here to do the exchange"

"Ok, so where do I come in?" Gail asked n her usual dry drawl,

"Well that's your problem to figure out, I needed two people Frank gave me three" Boyd said getting up and walking towards the door "come up with something, make it good, then run it through me…oh and make it quick we've got a week till this goes down" he finished walking out of the room, Sam following him out

"So this is a great cover for the two of you" Gail said once Sam and Boyd were out of ear shot

"What?"

"You and Swarek" Gail said turning around in the chair to face Andy; who didn't say anything in return "Look I don't care what's going on between the two of you, but there is definitely something, but Andy I'm not your enemy, I can't be your enemy we're going undercover together and we need to have each other's back"

"I guess you're right" Andy said "And I never looked at you as my enemy ok"

"Yeah" Gail said getting up "oh and since we are being honest, I should say, Callaghan he's uh…pretty great"

"Oh" Andy said shocked; for two reasons to be exact one being that Gail was into Luke and secondly that she felt nothing, "Well you should go for it"

"Really?" Gail asked, taken aback

"Yeah, really you should" Andy said smiling "he is pretty great…anyway, we going to figure out what your cover is going to be?"

"Yeah yeah, I need a couple of drinks first" Gail said walking out the door "get to the penny" she yelled from the corridor.

(AN: hope thia chapter does the story justice, please review thanks for reading, see ya soon)


	13. Chapter 13

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 13

Three months into the undercover OP and Sam (now known as Derk), Andy (now, Lindi) and Gail (Kat) were running like a well-oiled machine. Lindi and Derk met in New York and were dating, Derk having brought her along since she had a friend (Kat) who loaned them out a place to stay for the few months. Kat was a waitress in a dinner who had been friends with Lindi since high school that is until Lindi moved to New York.

"You and Swarek are really, really good at playing couple" Gail said from the couch watching tv with a glass of wine

"Well, you might as well know" Andy said coming to sit down opposite her, taking her own glass "We have been together since before we started this OP"

"Thought so, after you thought we were sleeping together" Gail said

"Hey, you would have thought the same thing" Andy said taking a sip, Gail shrugged, getting up with her now empty glass

"I hate this uniform" Gail said, referring to the uniform she was in which consisted of a short mustard dress with a white apron, she put her glass in the sink filling it with water and then headed to the bathroom

"Andy, you here?" Sam said coming into the apartment closing the door behind him

"Yeah" Andy replied from the couch, he walked to her and stopped

"Camera's on?"

"No" she said with a grin, knowing what was coming, he leaned down over the back of the couch tilting her head back by her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips "Any new developments?" she said minutes later after he had

"Yeah, tonight there should be a drop off tonight, should be meeting this Grill character too" he said going to the fridge getting a beer, coming back to the couch next to Andy taking his shoes off and dropping down next to her, she leaned into him and kissed him again just as Gail came out from the bathroom changed into her jeans and t-shirt

"Your back, and grossing me out already" she said scrunching her nose

"Peck, what are you doing here?" Sam said pulling back from Andy

"Shift ended an hour ago and we are meant to be friends anyway" Gail said, Andy rolled her eyes smiling at Gail "anyway I was on the way to my place, see you guys you can catch me up on everything tomorrow, I'm beat" she finished walking to the door and letting herself out.

"This is really nice" Andy said walking into the bedroom in one of Sam's t-shirts, fresh from taking a shower, her hair blown dry and falling across her face as she leaned against the door frame "its like we're on vacation"

"A vacation where we could both get killed" he replied from the bed where he was laying, she shrugged agreeing

"But a vacation none the less" Andy said, walking to him and getting into the bed next to him "and I can kiss you in public" she said crawling her way on top of him and leaning over to kiss him, he ran his hands up her thighs then slipping under the t-shirt to cradle her ass

"No panties" Sam said when he felt nothing between his hands and her soft skin, she smiled against his lips

"I figured it's easier that way" she whispered, while reaching down to lift his shirt up over his head then running her hands down over his chest sitting up to admire the ripples in his form, she could already feel her body start to tingle, his hands never stopping their journey along her body

"You always were a smart one" he said pulling her down by the shirt and meshing their lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

(AN: hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm not 100% certain as to how to play out the whole undercover part but anyway, I'll figure something out, please review, thanks)


	14. Chapter 14

(AN: sorry that I've taken so long to update this story, I've had trouble with my computer, its only now starting to work again, hope you enjoy this one, and please review)

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 14

Staring at him in the hospital bed cuts in various places on his face, darkened bruise around his right eye, his breathing coming out in soft wisps. Andy could not bring herself to move from the spot beside the bed on the chair, staring at his sleeping form, her heart still pounding from rushing in to the emergency room after finding out that he had been hurt...shot to be exact, three weeks after being pulled out of the undercover OP

"Andy?" Tracy said snapping her out of her trance, Andy looked toward Tracy who was standing in the door way "they said he's going to be ok, should be waking up any time now" she just nodded looking back to him, Tracy took that as the point for her to walk out

"Sam" Andy whispered letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, he shifted in the bed turning his head I her direction his eyes fluttering open

"Hey" he grunted, she smiled at him a wave of relief washing over her entire body "how long have I been out?"

"About four hours, I only heard about it a few minutes ago" Andy said, still rooted to her spot in the chair

"And I'm good right? everything still going to work" Sam said a small chuckle escaping his lips, Andy didn't laugh "you ok?"

"No, I mean, yeah I'm fine but you nearly died"

"I didn't die"

"Yeah you got shot"

"It was a through and through McNally I'm fine, in my arm, why am I even in here" Sam said pulling himself up right on the bed

"They wanted to make sure that you were ok" Andy said in a low voice

"Come here" he said moving over making space for her to come and sit, she got up and walked over to the bed sitting down next to him, he put his arm around her, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, and that's when it all came out, she broke down wrapping her arms around his neck not saying anything just breathing him in, three weeks had seemed like an eternity, and the first news she heard concerning him was that he was in the hospital, she had overheard this while on the way out of the precinct that morning after working a long night shift, he had been beaten and shot in a gang related brawl, just after they had busted Grill and his people with the guns. Three weeks had gone by since she had seen his face, kissed his lips or even touched his skin, she was no longer a rookie, she had waited for the day he would be back, the day when they would no longer be a secret, and this is what they get. "think you're turning into a sap McNally" he said into her ear, with her still holding onto him

"Well I thought you had died, how else would I react" she said pulling away and looking at him, she ran her hand over his chin, feeling the rough stubble there, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips pouring out all the desire he had for her, the desire that had built up in him, for the past weeks, with his good arm around her waist he pulled her closer his other stuck in a sling around his neck

"Still at it after all this time" a voice said coming into the room, pulling apart from each other and seeing Gail walk into the room "glad to see your alive Swarek"

"I'm going to go get something to eat" Andy said getting off the bed, leaving Sam and Gail to talk. During the undercover OP the three of them had become closer, and since being back to work, Gail and Luke had begun seeing each other, a relationship that seemed to be working well

"McNally, I was just looking for you" Frank said walking to Andy in the foyer "so you're well aware of the rules and regulations of fifteen division McNally"

"Yes, sir I am" Andy said

"So, you know that rookies and training officers cant be together" he said, Andy just nodded wondering where this was leading to "well then, good thing you're no longer a rookie" he said raising his eyebrows at her "just don't break any more rules, I may not be as kind as to turn a blind eye next time"

(AN: Made this one a bit longer, hope you liked it, please review, thanks)


	15. Chapter 15

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 15

Running her fingers over each of his, Andy relished in the feel of being close to Sam his arm around her shoulders as they sat on his couch watching TV, she in one of his t-shirts and him in a pair of boxers

"You know maybe you should bring some of your stuff here" Sam said while flipping through the channels and as if he were talking about the weather "I mean you spend more time here than at your place so you know, it would help"

"You want to give me a drawer?" she asked holding back her excitement

"Yeah, I mean I don't mind I actually prefer you either naked or in one of my shirts but it would help-" he started interrupted when Andy turned over and kissed him her hands on his face holding him there even though she really didn't have to since the moment their lips meant he kissed back, she made her way onto his lap

"So I take that as a yes" he said once they pulled apart, hands running up and down her thighs, she nodded biting her lip kissing him again, he rolled up the shirt she was in letting his hands roam over her naked ass then up her back, he could never get enough of her soft ski against his own She slid down his lap, he let out a growl at the loss of her lips on his, she nipped and kissed at his chest all the way to just where the op of his boxers began, by now she was kneeling down in front of him, slipping her fingers into the boxers she pulled them down, releasing his slowly growing cock, once the boxers were off she knelt between his thighs, rubbing her hands up and down his inner thighs, all the while keeping eye contact with him, watching as his already dark eyes grew darker with his arousal, digging her nails slightly into his sensitive skin she dragged them down his thighs, watching him hiss at their sharpness

"McNally-" he began, she silenced him by licking at his shaft from his balls to just below his head, this movement brought him to full arousal, cradling his balls in her left hand she gently massaged them, bending forward to lick at them, he groaned in response, with her other hand she grabbed onto his shaft and began stroking it up and down and taking each ball into her mouth and one after the other until she felt the liquid of his pre-cum wetting the hand stroking him, looking up at him once more she saw that he had his head thrown back against the couch , she then licked at his head tasting the saltines of the fluid, she felt him jerk slightly when she took him into her mouth finally sucking as she took him as deep as she could before coming back up, repeating this movement she sucked harder and increased her pace, all the while she felt her own arousal coating her inner thigh. Before she knew it Sam had pulled her off of him, laid her on the coffee table behind her, her ass hanging off of the edge in both of his hands, he rested her on his thighs legs spread before him he was looking down at the glistening beauty that was her pussy, rubbing his thumb over her engorged clit she whimpered, he rubbed at it a few more times before he entered her in one strong thrust, a thrust that pushed her over the edge the feel of his rough thumb pressing and rubbing at her clit and the sudden intrusion of his cock into her wetness was her undoing, still feeling the flutter of her orgasm he began thrusting into her slow at first before picking up the pace, soon the power of his thrusts was rocking the coffee table Andy was laid on, pulling her up he did his best to move them toward the bedroom but instead he put her down and bent her over the back of the couch, entering her once more he began at a hard fast pace, they were both panting, grunting and moaning eagerly trying to reach their release, soon enough it became too much for Sam to handle, feeling himself begin to lose it he reached around her to fondle with her clit, bringing them both to their peak and tumbling down in sweet ecstasy.

Walking into the parking lot of 17th Division, after going home for a new change of clothes and deciding to walk to work, Andy could not keep the smile off her face, she was happy, having great…amazing sex, and being in a comfortable stress free relationship she couldn't help but feel that she may be falling for him. Walking past Luke's office, through the crack in the door she saw Gail sitting on his desk smiling up at him as he approached her before leaning down and kissing her, smiling to herself she carried on walking. Everything was the way it should be.

[AN: hey everyone, hope this chapter was to your liking, let me know what you think, I'm going away on vacation in a few days so I won't be able to update any time soon, I should be back in about 3 weeks, anyway I'm feeling like this may be the second last chapter :'(…]


	16. Chapter 16

"FIGHTING"

Chapter 16

"Sir put the gun down slowly, and step forward" Sam ordered, his own gun out and pointed at the man in questions who had a gun in his right hand aimed at his own head, a half full bottle of whiskey in his other hand as he swayed from side to side mumbling to himself with tears in his eyes. Sam had been patrolling the area when he heard a gunshot go off in a house, going over to inspect he found that the house was completely trashed and a drunken man stood in his living room taking gulps of the whiskey and waving a gun around, the first shot having gone out the window and hit a woman in the arm

"She doesn't love me, I know it now" he slurred "You have no idea what it's like"

"Look I get it ok, I may not know what you're going through but I've got a lot to worry about myself without you killing yourself when there are people that can help you, I've been trying to propose to my girlfriend for the past two weeks and I've had it, there is nothing harder than trying to propose trust me, put the gun down" Sam said taking slow steps towards him, gun still pointed, seeing his hand falter a bit. Sam took his chance, moving towards him grabbing the gun just as he dropped the bottle to the ground, Sam too out his cuffs and slapped them on his wrists, looking up towards the front door he saw Andy standing there putting her gun away, when she met his eyes they were red and glossy, she sniffed and turned back and made her way back to the squad car she had just come in. Escorting the drunken man to the squad car Sam got in and drove off to the precinct, handing him over to another officer for booking, Sam made a dash back out to the squad cars, having seen Andy still sitting in it alone. Her forehead was against the steering wheel, knocking against the window and motioning for her to roll the window down, she did

"Hey" he said bending over and leaning on the door, she looked up at him

"Hey" she said smiling eyes red and cheeks rosy

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good"

"So how much did you hear?" Sam asked not able to look her in the eye at this question

"Um…the proposing part" Andy said quietly, Sam opened the door and squat down beside her

"So it doesn't seem like a good idea to you?" he asked

"No, not at all" Andy said turning to face him "I just didn't expect that, you've been so distant these past few weeks I thought you were going to break it off with me or that you met someone else"

"Sorry" he said taking her hand; they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds

"So you want to marry me huh?" Andy said smiling at him, he nodded "I didn't think you were the marrying type" they both chuckled

"Well, I love you, took me a year to tell you that, and four more for me to figure out that I can't see my life without you, I can tell you that I've never thought about marriage before, you've turned me into a sap McNally, but I can't say I hate it, my gut is telling me that you're it, that you're the one, and I've always gone with my gut" Sam said, Andy wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks "I left the ring in my truck, but you want to get hitched?" unable to form the words Andy just nodded, Sam too both her hands and pulled her out of the car then wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"Hey Sammy, keep that stuff indoors buddy" Oliver yelled over to the couple as he drove past, the two broke apart, Sam waving Oliver off with a smile on his face

"I love you" Andy said "And yes I'll marry you…this is so weird, we're getting married"

"God knows how long it will take for us to actually get married" Sam said, Andy just smiled at him and leaned into him for another kiss.

"hmm, something smells good" Andy said walking into the kitchen of their apartment, she walked up behind him running her hands up and under his shirt loving the warm feel of his chest and snuggling into his back groaning when she smelled his musky scent

"Made you breakfast" he said dropping the spoon he had in his hand, turning around and bending down to give her a kiss

"How have we been together this long but I still can't get enough of this" Andy said wrapping her arms around his neck; he kissed her again before moving the plates aside, picking Andy up and putting her on the counter

"Here" he said taking a piece of bacon off one of the plates and putting it in her mouth, she bit off a piece

"You still haven't taken the trash out? Sam I asked you to take it out last night" she said when the full bin caught her eye

"Yeah, but I made you breakfast" Sam said playfully and kissed her before she could reply "eat" he finished, giving her one last peck before walking over to the trash can to take it out. Andy just smiled and stared after him taking another bite of the bacon in her hand, domestic life with the man she had lusted after was a dream, and she looked forward to the years to come in married bliss.

[AN: and that's a wrap (sniff sniff), hope you all liked the story I really enjoyed writing it and all your reviews, please review this last chapter I believe that I ended it off nicely, let me know what you think, thanks all for reading it and hopefully I can top this story.]


End file.
